El amor es para niños
by KateKatieHawkeye
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuándo Natasha decide averiguar a dónde va Clint después de cada misión?


_**Primer historia en FF, estoy muy feliz UuUr (aunque no por la historia, de hecho la historia no es agradable :'( ) espero la disfruten :D**_

-Hola linda… no… estuve en una misión… si, no te preocupes estoy bien… te amo.

Natasha entró justo en el momento en el que Clint dijo la última frase.

-Oh, tan lindo Barton, pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?

Natasha rodó los ojos. –Olvídalo, ¿listo para regresar al helicarrier?

-Este, si… sobre eso…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Fury quiere que me quede yo a ver el traslado de los prisioneros y todo eso.

-Ah, está bien, supongo que nos vemos allá.

-De acuerdo, cuídate Nat.

-Igual Barton.

Natasha tomó la bolsa que contenía sus pertenencias y salió de la casa de seguridad, pero no se dirigió al helicarrier. Hacía bastante tiempo que había notado a Barton muy raro, además de que casi nunca regresaba con ella al helicarrier después de cada misión. Había actuado el creerse la mentira (muy mala por cierto) que le había dicho él hace un rato. Pronto estuvo en el techo del edificio que estaba en frente de su casa de seguridad en México.

Espero bastante tiempo hasta que por fin lo vio salir de la casa, con maleta en mano. Lo siguió desde corta, pero prudente, distancia; su "misión" se le facilitó con los binoculares de nueva tecnología que el departamento de gadgets tecnológicos de SHIELD estaba probando.

Seguir a Clint pronto la llevó al aeropuerto, dónde descubrió que él no volaría a DC, sino al Des Moines International Airport, en Iowa.

En su trabajo como espía había hecho muchos contactos, por lo que no le costó mucho encontrar el vuelo de Clint y así mismo reservar un asiento para ella.

Recibió su boleto y mientras esperaba que el vuelo saliera se dio a la tarea de transformarse: compró una peluca castaña, lentes de contacto azules y cambio sus ropas por las de una ejecutiva, es decir, blusa blanca, saco, falda y tacones negros.

Pronto estaban llamando para abordar y ella ingresó al avión. Su asiento curiosamente se encontraba atrás del de Clint.

Por más que quiso no pudo dormir, la estresaba el pensar que encontraría siguiendo a Clint. Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de compañeros había llegado a apreciarlo bastante, incluso más que eso, pero ella jamás lo admitiría. Su más grande temor era que Clint resultara un traidor, conspirando contra aquellos que lo habían ayudado: Fury, aquel hombre simpático que los llevaba a misión ¡ah si! Coulson, ese era su nombre y la que acaba de ser nombrada subdirectora ¿cuál era su nombre? Oh, Maria Hill. Ella era como la hermana menor de los dos, a pesar de que ahora su puesto era mayor. El pensar que Barton podría estarles viendo la cara a ellos tres, cuatro, la entristecía y decepcionaba un poco.

Llegaron a Iowa pocas horas después y Natasha siguió en su tarea; le costó un poco porque Barton subió a una camioneta y arrancó. Trató de apurarse en conseguir un taxi, que poco después la dejó en el medio de la nada, pues si no quería que Barton notara que lo estaba siguiendo no podía llegar en una llamativo auto amarillo ¿cierto?

Así que se cambió nuevamente a su ropa común y caminó por entre el rastro que las huellas de la camioneta dejaba. En la distancia se empezó a dibujar una gran casa y un granero rojo.

 _Tal vez este es su lugar de descanso personal_ pensó Natasha.

Clint había llegado al lugar hacía ya bastante tiempo: la camioneta estaba estacionada en frente de la casa y las luces de esta última estaban encendidas. Natasha se acercó sigilosa a una de las ventanas y vio a Clint recostado en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano y viendo la televisión.

Esta visión le arrancó una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite en la ventana y tocar la puerta de entrada cuando escuchó una voz… de mujer.

-Estoy tan feliz que hayas venido amor.

-Igual yo linda.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?

-Excelente, mi pareja es la mejor que haya tenido, y que tendré. Tal vez un día la traiga y se conozcan.

-Nos encantaría conocer a la tía Nat ¿verdad?- dijo Laura sobándose el vientre abultado.

-¿Sí bebé?- preguntó Clint al vientre de Laura, haciendo una voz muy chillona mientras los dos reían.

Natasha se congeló en su lugar, pero el sentido común fue mayor y huyó de la escena.

 _¡Está casado! ¡Está esperando un hijo! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?_

Pronto sintió agua recorrer por sus mejillas, estaba caliente en contraste con su piel fría después de haber pasado horas a la intemperie. Finalmente descubrió que se había perdido al huir de esa manera; en la mañana buscaría de nuevo el camino de tierra, por ahora sólo quería estar sola.

Tenía ganas de reclamarle, de insultarlo, de golpearlo, pero no podía ni lo iba a hacer. Clint jamás le dio alguna señal de que él la quisiese de esa manera: la salvó, si, pero eso no significaba nada, sólo que vio potencial en ella. La cuidaba, también, pero eso es lo que hacían los compañeros.

Entre esos pensamientos se quedó dormida en medio del bosque. A la mañana siguiente se levantó ya habiendo decidido lo que haría. Regresó al camino y encontró sus cosas en el mismo lugar donde las había escondido, las tomó y volvió a arreglar un vuelo a DC, debía alejarse lo más posible de la escena.

Cuando Clint volvió al helicarrier todo estaba como antes: él y Natasha no eran de los que se recibían o expresaban mucho cariño, pero aún así su compañera se alegró en verlo de nuevo, preguntándole como fue el traslado de los criminales, actuando como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

Tiempo después Clint por fin la llevó a la granja, donde Laura y su primogénito la recibieron como la tía Nat. Natasha no podía odiarlos por más que quiso, sobre todo al niño, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera un poco de resentimiento hacia Laura Barton, la mujer que había obtenido el corazón de SU arquero.

Y aún después de cumplir el sueño de toda chica, besar al Capitán América, no se sintió bien.

Y aún después de tratar de iniciar otra relación no se sintió bien.

Después de que Hulk apagara ese monitor Natasha supo que en algunas cosas la Habitación Roja tenía razón: **_el amor es para niños._**


End file.
